galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Sran
Alien Sran appeared in 2005 TV series called Ultraman Max. Alien Sran (スラン星人 Suran Seijin) are aliens from the planet Sran who planned to make Earth as their second home and annihilate humans for having cased so much pollution on Earth. One night a power plant mysteriously shut down. When the power returned on, two workers are killed by a blue beam and soon a security guard by the blade of an alien known as Alien Sran. At the same time DASH picked up alien activity that was traced to a football stadium. Before Mizuki Koishikawa and Kaito Touma left the stadium, Kaito saw something running by him at high speeds. The two chased the speedy object down and once it stopped it turned out to be a stadium guard that was really Alien Sran in disguise. Shots were fired, but the alien used an energy shield to protect itself. Mizuki and Kaito then tried to escape Alien Sran in the car DASH Alpha, but the fast creature easily caught up to them and soon used an EMP field from his arm blades to stop them cold. DASH Alpha was placed into Sran's ship as it's stadium disguise faded and it blasted off. DASH quickly went into the air to intercept Alien Sran before he reached outer space. On board the ship, Alien Sran told Mizuki and Kaito that Earth would be a new home for all the Alien Sran as they viewed humans as polluters that are killing the planet. Once DASH Mother used a laser to severely damage the alien's ship's energy cannon the saucer was crashing towards Earth and the two DASH members made it out with DASH Alpha. Before DASH Alpha landed, Alien Sran grew to the size of a giant at the place his saucer crashed and shot it down. Sran continued his rampage by destroying a small down in one assault as DASH deployed both Birds. Sran tried to confuse DASH by making illusions of himself, but quick calculations ended the illusions quickly. When one of the Birds was shot Kaito turned into Ultraman Max and saved them. Max was easily out doing Sran in hand to hand combat until the alien monster created illusions and began to assault the hero faster than he could react. Even though his Color Timer went off Max didn't give up, he then used the Maxium Sword and cut through the illusions and surprised Alien Sran with the Maxium Cannon, blowing him into pieces. An Eteldummy of Alien Sran was created by Etelgar along with the other opponents. He stationed himself in the second floor of Arena's castle, waiting for Ultraman Max to fight him. Sran used his duplication ability to evade Max, but Max used the Maxium Sword to knock him down. Max then defeated Sran with the Max Galaxy. Many years after the events of Ultraman Max's time, an Alien Sran named Quila (クワイラ Kuwaira) traveled to an alternate Earth, where his goal was to use Ultraman X to enact revenge on Max for killing the first Alien Sran. At some point after traveling to the Ultra Flare Timeline Quila came into possession of a Zetton Spark Doll, and after studying Xio, and UNVER then learning of Daichi Ozora, he used the human form of a researcher, with his face based on the Max's former human form, Kaito Touma. He unleashed his Zetton during the daylight and introduced his guise as Dr. Touma to Xio the next day, "assisting" them in creating Zetton Armor for Ultraman X to wear it when battling Zetton. Then when he re-released Zetton for X appear, he activated a programming that rendered X immobile while Zetton rampaged. Ultraman Max in the disguise of his former host revealing the impostor but while he was quick to join X in his battle against Zetton, leaving Quila to Xio, but Quila's virus in Xio's Zetton Armor suddenly brainwashed X, who was forced to band with Zetton and overpower Max. It wasn't until Daichi used Cyber Eleking to destroy the virus and finally assist Max. Quila fought Max and was destroyed by the Max Galaxy's Galaxy Cannon. Powers and Abilities * Arm Blades: On each of Sran's arms is a blade that can tear through nearly anything. These swords can energize each other to emit an EMP field, disrupting electronic devices like cars and phones. * Claw Laser: Sran can emit powerful energy blasts from his claws that can disintegrate humans. * Acceleration: Sran is able to maneuver acceleration at blinding speeds. ** Illusions: When moving at high speeds, Sran can create fake copies of itself. * Human Disguise: Sran can disguise itself as an ordinary human. * Size Change: Sran can change sizes at will. Growing from human size, to 51 meters. * Energy Shield: Sran can create a small shield in front of him to block energy fire. * Spaceship: Sran has a space ship that can even disguise itself as a football stadium. * Zetton Spark Doll: A Spark Doll he required sometime ago, used to summon Zetton and create the Zetton Armor. This armor also contains a Computer Virus which can brainwash Ultras. * Spark Doll Reanimation: Through unknown means, Sran had materialized Zetton to life from its Spark Doll. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Ultraman Universe